There are two main types of bridle bits: snaffle bits and curb bits. Snaffle bits allow a rider to control a horse by transmitting the pulling force of the reins to the horse's mouth. Curb bits, on the other hand, are known to allow riders more precise control over a horse through a leverage action provided, in part, by use of a curb chain placed under the horse's chin.
Although there are many different designs of snaffle bits, almost all include a mouthpiece with cheek rings (purchase rings) coupled to the outer ends thereof. The mouthpiece is typically a unitary piece or includes several pieces interconnected by one or more joints. A basic type of snaffle bit is the loose-ring snaffle bit that includes a mouthpiece and two cheek rings. The cheek rings of loose-ring bits are slidably fit through a bore at each end of the mouthpiece. The cheek rings may take various forms, such as a D-shape or an eggbut shape. Typically, a snaffle bit having D-shape or eggbut cheek rings includes a mouthpiece wherein each outer end terminates in a T-shaped joint. The T-shaped joint is adapted to receive the cheek ring.
Generally, a curb bit is simply a snaffle or solid mouth bit that has means to attach a curb chain or strap. A curb chain is typically looped around the cheek rings or it is coupled to an eye which is positioned at an upper end of a shank-type snaffle bit.
A bridle is typically connected to a conventional snaffle or curb bit by looping ends of both a headstall strap and a rein about the circumference of the cheek rings. The ends of the headstall strap and rein include fasteners for securing the strap or rein to the cheek ring.
A major drawback of using a conventional snaffle bit or curb bit is that there is considerable slippage of the headstall strap around the circumference of each cheek ring. The slippage causes misdirection of force vectors from the reins to the mouthpiece, sending ambiguous control signals to the horse. The same slippage problem occurs with the reins. In order to overcome such slippage, bridle bits may include hooks welded to each cheek ring that are adapted to receive a headstall strap and a rein. These hooks prevent the headstall strap and rein from sliding around the circumference of each ring, thereby providing superior control over the horse.
A conventional headstall strap hook (or rein hook) is welded to the cheek ring to extend in an inward direction (i.e., toward the horse), at an angle normal to a plane defined by the circumference of the ring (FIG. 1). When the hook extends inwardly toward the horse, the hook tends to pinch the horse's cheek, resulting in animal discomfort and possible injury or infection. There is also a potential danger to the rider or trainer because of an unexpected reaction of the horse to the pinching sensation caused by the hook.
Alternatively, axially extending headstall hooks have been welded to bridle bit cheek rings to extend in a direction away from the horse, at an angle normal to the planes defined by the rings. It is undesirable to use a bridle bit having visible hooks as many equestrians believe that such hooks are aesthetically unpleasing. In addition, a hook-type bridle bit is limited in use because many equestrian shows or competitions do not allow riders to use such bits.
The disadvantages of hook-type bridle bits are exacerbated when a curb chain is coupled to the bit. For example, headstall hooks do not have adequate space to simultaneously receive the end portion of a curb chain and a headstall strap. If the headstall strap and curb chain are squeezed into a single hook, the end portions of the curb chain are prevented from lying comfortably against a horse and tend to pinch the horse's jaw. Oversizing the hooks to alleviate this problem allows considerable slippage of the headstall straps and curb chain, which is contrary to the purpose of the hooks. Also, oversized hooks permit slippage of the curb chain and may lead to improperly fitted bits and a decrease in the leverage action provided by the curb chain. Some equestrian shows, such as quarter horse riding, allow the use of hook type bridle bits; the bit, however, must include a curb chain. Because the curb chain cannot be properly used without irritating the horse, some riders typically forego the use of the hook-type bit while competing in this type of show.
Further, whenever conventional hook-type bridle bits are used, the headstall straps (and/or reins) are often incorrectly attached to the hooks themselves. That is, instead of being looped around the cheek ring portion of the hook, the headstall straps are looped around the hooks. Such incorrect attachment of the headstall straps and/or reins causes misdirection of the force vectors from the reins to the mouthpiece so that a rider cannot properly control his horse.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a new and improved bridle bit which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
Accordingly, a bridle bit for horses is provided, which bridle bit includes headstall slots that do not cause irritation to the horse and are acceptable for use in most equestrian competitions. More particularly, a horse bridle bit is provided which comprises a mouthpiece to be received in the mouth of a horse. The bit further includes two cheek rings that are preferably substantially ring shaped. The cheek rings are connected to each end of the mouthpiece and reside immediately adjacent to the horse's cheeks when the bit is in use. Each cheek ring has a headstall slot extending radially through an upper circumferential portion of the ring so that each headstall slot is co-planar with a plane defined by the circumference of the ring. Each cheek ring may also include a rein slot extending radially through a lower circumferential portion of the ring so that each rein slot is co-planar with the plane defined by the circumference of the ring. Additionally, each cheek ring may include a curb chain aperture extending radially through the upper circumferential portion of each ring, disposed adjacent to a headstall slot so that each curb chain aperture is also co-planar with the plane defined by the circumference of the cheek ring.
The headstall slots and rein slots are designed to prevent slippage of the headstall and reins, respectively, around the circumference of the ring. Without slippage, the bridle bit 1 provides a rider with superior control of the horse. Because the slots are co-planar with the plane defined by the circumference of each ring, there are no lateral extensions protruding from the cheek rings that can pinch the horse. Consequently, the cheek rings lie flat against and parallel to the horse's cheek so as to avoid irritation of or injury to the horse.
The present bridle bit is easily and efficiently manufactured because each cheek ring is a single piece casting that includes a headstall slot and may include a rein slot and/or curb chain aperture. Accordingly, the presently provided bridle bit eliminates the need to weld headstall hooks to each cheek ring after the rings are cast (i.e., formed), thereby reducing manufacturing time and costs. Additionally, because the headstall slots and rein slots of the bridle bit are co-planar with the plane defined by circumference of the ring, the headstall slots cannot be seen when the bit is installed on a horse. Thus, the present bridle bit may be used in shows which prohibit the use of bridle bits that have hooks or lifters simply by looping the headstall and reins around the cheek rings rather than through the respective slots.
The curb chain aperture allows a curb chain to be coupled to the bit so that the curb chain fasteners that connect the chain to each cheek ring, do not pinch the horse's mouth. The bridle bit also prohibits curb chain slippage so that the leverage action of the curb chain is maximized. Accordingly, when a horse show requires the use of a curb chain, the present bridle bit may be used while avoiding pinching the horse or a decrease in the leverage action of the curb chain.
Additionally, when using the present bridle bit, headstall straps or reins cannot be incorrectly fastened to the bridle bit cheek rings. This is because the headstall strap slots are defined by the cheek rings and are coplanar with the plane defined by the circumference of the ring. Consequently, the present bridle bit consistently and accurately directs the pulling forces of the headstall straps and the reins regardless of whether the headstall straps or reins are looped around an inside wall that lies adjacent to the horse's cheek of a headstall slot or rein slot, respectively, or are looped around an outside wall of the respective slots.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention are further described with reference to the following detailed description, claims, and accompanying drawings.